Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) can create images of internal aspects of structures by using magnetic fields of various field strengths. When performing MRI, sometimes it is desirable to enhance the visualization of a particular aspect of a structure or an object within a structure, for better signal-to-noise ratios in MRI images. For instance, sometimes it is desirable to enhance the visualization of a medical device when performing an MRI.
One way to enhance visualization when performing MRI is to use a resonator device. An LC circuit can form a basis for a resonator device. An LC circuit with a fixed inductance and a fixed capacitance can resonate at a particular frequency. However, an MRI can use magnetic fields with a range of field strengths to cause material in a structure or an object to resonate over a range of frequencies. Thus, a resonator device with a fixed inductance and a fixed capacitance may not resonate over a range of frequencies.